


Konoha's Grandma

by LofiBeats



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'Danzo gets beat 2 ways to tuesday' the facebook group, Adopting half of Konoha, Angry old latina mum wishes she kept her child's birth receipt, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Elderly Danzo's mum reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Hurt/Comfort, Just less bad, Minor Violence, No Beta We Die Like Shisui, Not Canon Compliant, Not Good, Poly team 7, She basically babysat most of Konoha at some point, That child being Danzo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofiBeats/pseuds/LofiBeats
Summary: Mrs Silvia Shimura had always known her son was a bad apple who fell a little too far from the tree, she's aware of his crimes and has made it her goal to ensure her son endures the most suffering he can, within legal boundaries. With Silvia's spitfire attitude paired with her old age, nobody would have expected her to be the only person able to control the old war hawk, despite all the shinobi she babysat. Mrs Shimura once told her son that she brought him into this world, and she can take him out. She decides that it's high time to bring this to plan.The fanfic where the main character is Danzo's overpowered, old mother and she's not impressed in the slightest with her son's re-occurring bad attitude.Alternatively, a book of one-shots containing Danzo's birth-giver.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Konoha's Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Silvia Shimura had always known her son was a bad apple who fell a little too far from the tree, she's aware of his crimes and has made it her goal to ensure her son endures the most suffering he can, within legal boundaries. With Silvia's spitfire attitude paired with her old age nobody would have expected her to be the only person able to control the old war hawk, despite all the shinobi she babysat. Mrs Shimura once told her son that she brought him into this world, and she can take him out. She decides that it's high time to bring this to plan.
> 
> The fanfic where the main character is Danzo's over powered, old mother and she's not impressed in the slightest with her son's re-occuring bad attitude.

In her prime, The Scourge of the South, otherwise known as Silvia was a fiery, strong willed, nomadic shinobi with origins from a hispanic country. Migrating constantly seemed to have hardened her character with age, Silvia was most well known for being one of the best kunai's for hire up until she moved into Konohakagure. In her mid 30's, she gave birth to a son whom she named 'Danzo', from the start she knew he would be trouble. Now during her 100's Silvia's spitfire personality appeared to have multiplied, not many would suspect an elderly woman to keep so much fury inside a such a short body but she did, still the same powerful shinobi she was in her 30's. However now, there was baggage.  
\----------

Peace hung over Konoha like a silk blanket, the sun had started to rise on the horizen, the merchants had started setting up their stalls for the day. It had lightly showered the night before, dew drops clung to windows and the air's humidity acted as an extra jacket, the smells of fresh produce and sounds of light chattering gently filled the tranquil streets. Just as soon as a small crow entered it's nest, a furious roar broke the peace of the village.

"Danzo Albero Shimura!" A short, silver-haired woman with a half bun appeared out on the steets of Konoha, dragging a fearful and shamed Danzo by the ear. Mrs Shimura's short stature had forced him to slouch his posture as he was shamed publicly.

Shinobi on nearby roof tops caught eye of the situation, baffled at the man in his 70's with serious authority being scolded like a child. A nearby Kakashi snickered at the scene, the irony hit hard.

Danzo's head hung in embarrassment, being seen publicly like this caused his ears to go red with shame. That and his beyond furious mother tugging at them so he'd keep walking "Mother..."

"No! I've had enough with you!" Stated Mrs Shimura, "You were already on thin ice, and you dare continue terrorising those around you!" At this point, the duo had awoken half of Konoha, most, if not all people nearby watched the violent exchange. Some ANBU had joined to watch from the trees as if it was some sort of soap drama, a small hum of gossip shared amongst them.

Knowing he would never be able to live this down, Danzo nodded along to everything his mum said, trying to save himself from further embarrassment as he was dragged by the ear to her house.

"Go to your room!"

He attempted to hold his ground "Mother I'm 70, I don't get sent to my room anymore."

Danzo had officially sealed his fate as his mother charged at him like a rhino. With a shriek, he fled to his room with no second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, please consider reading some of my other works on my Wattpad TenNbSharks
> 
> :-)


End file.
